George Cooper Sr.
George Cooper Sr. was the father of Sheldon Cooper, George Cooper Jr. and Missy Cooper, and husband of Mary Cooper. He has been described as an almost-redneck, "Homer Simpson" Texan throughout the series. He died sometime before the series began. When Sheldon was 12, he did a series of experiments involving the height of stairs. He increased the height of some stairs by 2 millimeters and as a result George tripped and broke his clavicle (''Pilot''). Mary claims that he wasn't so wise and once tried to fight a bobcat for some licorice. Sheldon claims that his father used to make him watch and play football, since it was popular in Texas, despite Sheldon's lack of interest for it, however the learning of the sport gave Sheldon something to know about other than Science. George also taught Sheldon how to cook meat as if it were chicken, and archery (which gives Sheldon a smell of K-Mart bourbon whenever he plays it, implying his father was drinking during teaching) and how to shoot close enough to a raccoon that it "craps itself." He also claimed that his father and mother had an imploding marriage as they fought almost all the time, which traumatized him a lot when he was a child. It turns out that he hated the name Sheldon and only named him that for his wife. Sheldon once mentioned Missy gave their father a "World's Greatest Dad" coffee mug, suggesting that his sister got along with their father better than he did. Sheldon went on to describe George's parenting skills as "coasting till the day he died". When he would fight with his wife the elder George would sometimes skeet shoot her vintage Franklin Mint collectible plates on the roof, while she shouted that Jesus would forgive her if she put ground glass in his meatloaf. It is also mentioned that he liked to drink Bourbon a lot as he drunk it during Sheldon's archery lessons, he would hide it in Pepsi cans and that Mary would leave him if he didn't stop drinking. When their marriage was imploding, she dived into religion and he literately dived into "a bottle blonde bartender" who would buy Sheldon's love with action figures. In "The Rhinitis Revelation", Mary and Sheldon imply that as a result of her cooking, he died at 50 years old of weight-related issues. In "The Weekend Vortex", Sheldon says that his dad told him, "Shelly, women are nothing, but flipping pains in the bottom". However, Sheldon said he lightened it up and it is possible that what he really said was "Yee-haw Shelly, women are nothing, but fucking pains in the ass". In "The Egg Salad Equivalency", while dealing with Alex asking Leonard out he quote his father: My father used to say that a woman is like an egg salad sandwich on a warm Texas day. Using his father's philosophy about women, he gets in trouble with Alex Jenson and the Caltech Human Resources Department. In "The Raiders Minimization", Sheldon says that his mother would put hamster poop in his father's tobacco when he used to drink. In "The Thanksgiving Decoupling", Sheldon told Bernadette's father that his father died when he was 14. He also admitted his father made him watch football games before he let him do his homework and during the 1993 Thanksgiving game in Dallas he was so angry with the results he shot his television. Sheldon also admits he never got to share a beer with his father, though his father did try when he graduated high school but his mother wouldn't let him because he was eleven. Also when he died the man who owned the local liquor store cried for a long time. In "The Comic Book Store Regeneration", after the gang receives the bad news that Howard's mother died in her sleep, Sheldon gives Howard some words of comfort: When Sheldon lost his father, he had no friends to help him through it... but Howard does. In "The Maternal Combustion", Mary says that one time when she was going to church and pregnant with Sheldon, she prayed that her son was smarter than his dumb-ass daddy and she saw a bobble-head of Jesus in the next car nodding yes. Families *'Father:' Mr. Cooper *'Mother:' Mrs. Cooper *'Sister:' Unnamed *'Brother-in-law:' Unnamed *'Father-in-law:' Pop-Pop *'Mother-in-law:' Meemaw *'Brother-in-law:' Uncle Carl *'Brother-in-law:' Uncle Edward *'Wife:' Mary Cooper *'Son:' George Cooper Jr. *'Son:' Sheldon Cooper *'Daughter:' Missy Cooper * Grandson by Missy *'Son-in-law by Missy' Trivia *In "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" (S1E11), Sheldon said at the age of 15, he got sick in Germany, and his mother had to fly back to Texas to help his dad at that time. This creates a continuity error in the episodes "The Thanksgiving Decoupling" (S7E9) and "The Proton Transmogrification" (S7E22) because Sheldon mentions to Bernadette's father Mike and to Professor Proton, respectively, that his father died when he was 14. *He appears to have had a sister as seen on Sheldon's board in "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" (S4E2). Also, the board says George died at the age of 42. This seemingly causes a continuity error in "The Rhinitis Revelation" (S5E6) where Mary says that he died at age 50 when saying to Penny "The real way to get a man is with melted cheese and cream of mushroom soup. He’ll die at 50 but his love will be true.". *In "The Sales Call Sublimation" (S9E12), Sheldon reveals that his father used to work in a store, but later got fired because he was stealing money from the cash register. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned-only Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Articles With Photos Category:Cooper Family Category:Redneck Category:Texas Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Minor Characters Category:Football Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Married